


Inevitable

by Lowkeysaurus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Thanos Sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeysaurus/pseuds/Lowkeysaurus
Summary: This man, he's faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered and here he stands on a planet that is not his own, and he is scared. Not for himself, but for his family.287 Words
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Inevitable

**"I hope they remember you."**

  
Simple words, but quite intimidating when aimed at you. They drip from mauve lips like toxicity radiates from waste, from trash and dirt and all things unwanted in the world. Raven-haired man flinches where he stands, taupe eyes find violet and stare, with hatred, nervousness, but most of all fear.  
Because he's scared. This man, he's faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered and here he stands on a planet that is not his own, and he is scared. Not for himself, but for his family. His fiance sits at home, and she is scared just as he is. And she, too, is not scared for herself but for her family. For the life that grows inside her she fears will never have a father.

  
Heather-skinned titan watches him with pity in orchid-tinted gaze, golden glove like a heavy weight attached to his hand that pulls him down while this unholy duty weighs heavy on his shoulders, it seems the entire galaxy against him while he only holds their best interests at heart. He sacrificed his daughter to bring balance to the universe meanwhile this, this ant of a man and his friends fight against him at every corner and for _what?_ He is inevitable.

  
There is sympathy running through crimson-stained veins. Cursed with knowledge, he knows more than most the fear that seeps through this ink-bearded genius's whole being. He's not apathetic to the loss he causes because he _understands._ The world should be grateful for what he is trying to give them, but midnight-haired wizard calls it genocide while he calls it mercy.

  
He really does hope they remember him. He fought nobly.

  
At least he will have an honourable death.


End file.
